Talk:Playboy
Playboy in The Muppets? I noticed in the credits that Playboy magazine is mentioned. Something about material from the magazine being in the film. I don't remember that at all, but if anyone knows what this is referring to, we could add it here. --Justin 21:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I was just about to post the same thing here. It's credited with use of 1982 materials. I saw it today again by myself with the express intent of watching only for little details. But I didn't see so much as a magazine cover or logo. —Scott (message me) 04:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Not 100 percent sure about it, but just posting it here as a reminder to check it out. During "Me Party" there is a close-up of some of the singing food and behind them there is a photo of Miss Piggy. It looks like there is a magazine title above her, but it goes by quickly. Could be a photo doctored to look like Miss Piggy's on the cover of Playboy? --Justin 03:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I've got a hunch it was one of the magazine covers on Kermit's wall that wasn't very clear. I have a feeling when the DVD comes out we'll catch a lot of this stuff, including the celebrities he attempts to book. -- Nate (talk) 04:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::The fake magazine covers on Kermit's wall are People, GQ, Ebony and another one I couldn't make out. But it definitely wasn't Playboy. The logo was a script font. —Scott (message me) 04:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I just found a fantastic interview with Steve Saklad, the Production Designer on the film. He doesn't talk about Playboy, but does say that Hugh Heffner was the inspiration for the mansion. He lists a few of the magazines on the wall, confirming Esquire, which I thought I saw too. Here's the link: The #Muppets: Interview with Production Designer Steve Saklad. I'm going to try and incorporate some of this into some articles. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nice find! I got in touch with Saklad and asked him about the Playboy credit. According to him, there are seven magazine spoofs in Kermit's house. He didn't list them all for me, but he did reveal that the Playboy credit is for a spoof of a ''Playboy Fashion cover from 1982 with Raquel Welch and Kermit in a tux. I'm assuming it's been photoshopped from the actual cover I found on the right. I'm pretty sure I didn't see it in the movie, so it may be tiny, obscured, blurred in the background or didn't make the final cut. —Scott (message me) 21:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Scott. If you look in the picture I posted, next to the GQ magazine, you can see Raquel Welch in that Playboy issue you posted. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, you're right! That's a photo from Saklad's site. In the movie, the furthest to the left I remember seeing is the GQ cover. Good eye, Nate! —Scott (message me) 19:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here's another obscured shot of the cover. It's from B-roll footage, but you can see Kermit's side in this one. —Scott (message me) 19:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC)